Why did it come to this
by nobody's-prefect
Summary: Jake coming back soon, Miley should be happy, but something is holding her back. Please read and review.


Oliver had just walked into Lilly's house. They were going over to Miley's house and then were off to the beach. What they didn't know is that when they got to Miley's house there would be a big surprise waiting for the

* * *

Miley was sitting at home alone thinking about Jake. Her dad and Jackson were out watching a baseball game. She had been so upset when Jake left so she had recently picked up the habit of cutting her arms, but she done that in a while so that's good. She was the only one that new because she didn't want her best friends knowing and her dad would probably ground her for life if he found out. 

Miley was sitting at her computer thinking about what she would write in her e-mail to Jake.

_Jake,_

_I miss you so much. Everyone does. My life hasn't been the same since you left for Romania. I'm just glad that you're coming back on Friday. When you do come back I have some important things to tell you. Hope you miss me as much as I miss you._

_Love ya -- Miley_

Miley sat at her computer rereading her e-mail._ Do I really want to tell Jake that I'm Hannah Montana. _She decided that she would and sent the e-mail and within 10 minutes Jake had sent her one back.

_Miley,_

_Of course I miss you. Can you tell Lilly and Oliver that I said hi? My life hasn't been the same either. I wonder what is so important that you have to tell me. Maybe you could give me a few hints about it. Makes a puppy-dog pout. I can't wait to see you on Friday. Much love from me to you -- Jake_

_P.S. I have to tell you something too._

Over the next few minutes all Miley could think other was the person she knew she loved and that person was Jake, but her thoughts were cut short by the phone starting to ring. _It must be Lilly calling _Miley thought, but when she looked at the caller ID it wasn't her number.

"Hello?" Miley said as she answered the phone.

"Hello. Is this Miley Stewart?" the person on the other line asked.

"Yes, this is her. May I ask who this is?"

"This is Dr. Roberts callong from the Malibu emergency room. Your brother and father have just been in a car accident. Your brother is pretty beat up, but he'll live.

"And what about my dad?" Miley asked getting worried she didn't want to lose another parent.

"Well right now he is in a coma, but if he wakes up then there is a good chance that he'll live too. So we just have to wait till that time to know." Dr. Roberts replied.

"Okay, thanks for the information. Bye." Miley didn't wait for the doctor to reply, she just hung up the phone. She was on the verge of crying-wait what am I saying. She was crying her eyes out . Without thinking about her friends and family, she went up to the bathroom, grabbed a razor, put it to her arm and started making cuts all over her arm.

* * *

Oliver and Lilly started for Miley's house. It took about ten minutes to walk to her house and most of those minutes were silent until Oliver broke the silence. "Lilly… I love you. Do you want to go out with me?" he kind of blurted it out. Lilly just stood there with a stunned sort of face. After a few more seconds Lilly started to walk. They got to Miley's house a minute later. Oliver was about to knock, but he couldn't move his hand. He looked down and Lilly was holding on to his hand. "Yes Oliver. I'll go out with you." and she dropped his hand. He just stood there not knowing what just happened. Since he was just standing there Lilly knocked on the front door, but got no answer so she knocked again. 

Oliver had an idea "why don't we just see if the door is unlocked like it usually is."

"Not a bad idea. But you're still a donut."

"Yes, but I'm your donut." Oliver said. Then he tried the door knob. And what do you know it was unlocked. They walked up to Miley's bedroom, but she wasn't in there. Then Lilly spotted that the bathroom door was closed. She knocked on the door. When she took her hand off the door she heard a loud sob come from the bathroom. She opened the door to a big surprise.

**A/N: Hoped you liked my new story. please review. If you read my other one I'll be updating that soon.**


End file.
